convergencefandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Magic
'''Elemental Magic '''is the ability to control one or more of the natural elements, the main four being; Water, Fire, Earth and Air. There are many minor elements that can also be harnessed. Water The art of Hydromancy is the ability to control the element of water and bend it to ones will. A fully trained practitioner of of the art of Hydromancy can command the water as they wish, shaping it into balls, large waves, shields and even whirlpools. Water can be one of the most powerful elements and a skilled Hydromancer does not need water physically present in the vicinity to be able to conjure it. A dark strain of hydromancy is Blood Magic, but this is also a very distinct type of magic in itself and draws most of its power from a different plane, however it is said once one has mastered hydromancy, Blood Magic is easier to master. Users may also be able to breath under water for long periods of time, if not indefinitely. Ice Manipulation Another ability that could be considered a sub-category of Hydromancy is the ability to control and manipulate ice. This can used to freeze objects and people and create sharp daggers to be conducted and thrown from the user's hands. Notable Practitioners * Diana Youngblood is capable of Ice Manipulation, a strain of Hydromancy. Fire Newcomers of the art usually begin by manipulating existing sources of fire, before moving onto sparking embers and eventually conjuring a flame out of thin air. Because the flame comes from magical connection and sustenance rather than the physical burning of oxygen, a skilled enough caster does not require air to create a flame. The fire itself can be useful in burning through materials such as wood or eventually metal if the caster is strong enough. Because of its effectiveness against skin it can be one of the most damaging of the elements against organic enemies, yet falls shorter when used against robotic targets. A fully trained Pyromancer can manifest their fire in a variety of ways including balls, bolts, whirlwinds, shields and even whips. It is worth noting that conjured fire is inherently unable to damage it's own summoner. Colours of Fire Fire conjured in different colours is usually due to the energy coming from a different realm. The most well known of the different colours are: * Blue Fire Magic comes from one of the Demonic planes and is therefore channelled by certain types of Demons. * Green Fire Magic comes from the magic of Warlocks, and is therefore channelled from an unknown realm of dark magic. * White Fire is most associated with Oblivion and their Purge Magic. * Black Fire is most associated with Necromancers and the Shadow Realm. Dangers An untrained Pyromancer can lack the control required to keep their fire in check, especially when it has left their hands. This can make avoiding collateral damage very hard in Pyromancy. Also, due to its association with raw emotions, Pyromancers can be unpredictable and, no pun intended, fiery people. Notable Practitioners * Kittiana Youngblood is a well-known and powerful Pyromancer, having practised the art for most of her life. Earth Geomancy focuses mainly on moving and manipulating the Earth to one's advantage. This involves a form of Telekinesis that is linked to the energy flowing through all Earth, as well as increasing one's physical strength to be able to break materials like stone and bark. Combining these two aspects allows a Geomancer to break off parts of the Earth and use them as projectiles. Higher skilled Geomancers can lift huge chunks of the ground to form walls or pillars to lift themselves upon. They are also able to control more individual pieces of rock at once, allowing for precise strikes of sharp stones or barrages of boulders. Geomancy also includes the sub-category of Sand Manipulation that can be a powerful abilty in itself. Controlling Metal Masterful Geomancers can eventually control most metals due to the natural materials within them. This allows them to bend, break and splinter chunks of metal. However, not all metals are made of nature-sourced components, and it is much harder to control metal that has an electrical current or a magical enchantment running through it. Notable Practitioners * Akkran Highrock is a well-known geomancer having learnt the skill from an Orcish Shaman. Air Newcomers to the art can usually manifest small bursts of air to throw at targets or objects, eventually refining their control to be able to lift or shoot objects. Further training allows Aeromancers to create whirlwinds that cause chaos to the enemy, tornado like vortexes of air or sharp slashes of wind to leave cuts in flesh. Masters of Aeromancer can control the air to such an extent as to suspend themselves and others in mid-air, allowing for flight and levitation, whether the target wants it or not. They are also able to invoke a mist to develop around them which aids them in battle by obscuring the vision of their opponents. Users of this type of Elemental Magic also have the advantage of invisibility during attacks as air cannot itself be easily perceived visually. This also makes air a type of magic that is difficult to dodge and block because it is hard to see. Notable Practitioners * Category:Magic